


Standards (Roy Mustang x Reader)

by Oh_Goddess (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Reader Insert, flame alchemist, roy you cad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oh_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are so much better than a one night stand. A Roy Mustang x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standards (Roy Mustang x Reader)

       His eyes trailed up, tracing the curvature of your legs. Silky stockings reaching under your skirt, hiding their lace edges. Your skirt was riding delicately up your thigh, leaving Roy to openly drool.  
    You were oblivious to his hungry eyes, chatting away on the phone. Your provocative seat on the edge of your work desk was unintentional, a simple action to alleviate your sore high-heeled feet. Your dark lips formed unintelligible words, laughing occasionally on something said on the other end.  
    Roy was, for once, desperately trying to work. A thick manilla folder of documents still needed to be checked over, and crumpled handfuls of forms swamped his in-box. He couldn't even raise his ink pen, frozen with his hand perched half-way to the paper.  
    Your eyes flickered over to him, puzzled at his gaping features. You glanced down, then giving a soft giggle. You modestly adjusted your skirt to its normal length.  
    "Like what you see, sir?" You joked playfully, covering the mouth piece of the phone with your hand.  
    His milky white skin turned ruddy, clumsily dropping the pen. It clattered against the ink well, toppling the ivory piece over. Ink splattered over an employee review form, staining his navy jacket with speckles of black.  
    Maybe having mini-skirts was a horrible idea. Seeing you in a normal one was sending him helter skelter, heaven knew what even less fabric would do to the colonel. You finished the conversation with a lengthy goodbye, finally hanging the phone up on it's oak receiver.  
     "Sorry for the mess, sir." You winced a little, watching the ravenette smear ink on his pristine gloves.  
    "Not your fault, Ms. (l/n). My hands weren't as good as I've bragged." He winked in return, trying weakly to return your flirtation.  
    His secretary was in no way a bad employee. She easily made friends with his comrades, turned her work in on time, and was well versed in alchemy and it's practices. You couldn't ask for more. But Roy did.  
    He was itching to make you his girl, at all costs. It should have been pretty easy. Flirt, wait for the swoon and just catch you. The Flame Alchemists bloated ego was slowly draining, as it usually did when it took too long. You'd been working at Central for two months now. It was official 'too long'.  
    "Colonel, I'm going to run these notices down to Lieutenant Hawkeye and head home. Do you need anything before I go?"  
    "I've told you, call me Roy." He regained his composure, his dark eyes gaining a mischievous light. "You know, you look good in lace, but I think of something better on you."  
    "What?"  
    "Me."  
    It was your turn to falter. It was hard working here some days. To look up and see those dark eyes meet yours. He would smile at you, look back down and continue to write. Meanwhile, you were left to melt in your chair. It just wasn't fair. Not only was your Boss muscular and roguishly handsome, he was sweet and protective. Not to mention fairly funny, when he wanted to be. When he flirts, you appreciated the hell out of it, but was there anything more to the Alchemist than just a one night stand?  
    "Colonel, please." You gathered your bag off the chair back. "I've said it before, I don't like sleazy come-ons."  
    Roy huffed. He wasn't sleazy. He was suave. He offered a charming grin, folding his hands under his chin as he leaned on his desk. They both knew they were into each other. Most of the staff did, too. It was only a matter of time, romance, and courage.  
    "What's it gonna take for you to come home with me, instead?"  
    "Mm, dinner at the little restaurant on Main street?" You shrugged, putting on your coat. "Friday. Pick me up in your car, bring flowers, look nice. You're paying. I recommend up to two compliments per hour, no less than one. Tell cute stories, don't complain about Fullmetal, and I will allow one kiss at the end of the night."  
    He paused, mulling over the conditions.  
    "With tongue?"  
    "We'll see."  
    "And then we can...."  
    "That will be after date three. A girl has to have standards." You walked back over, planting a kiss on the militants red cheek. "See you Friday, _Roy~_ "  
   
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's so short...and my first FMA! Yay!


End file.
